The present invention relates to a reclinable chair, particularly one in which the back and seat are articulated for reclining movement of the back with respect to the seat. The invention provides a simple but highly effective reclining control element disposed between the back and the seat of a chair.
Reclining control mechanisms for seats and backs of chairs are known, which present various inconveniences and problems. One of the more generally used reclining control elements basically works by friction between two plates of wrinkled surfaces, the friction between which is regulated by means of a butterfly. This type of control mechanism suffers from excessive wear, and in time loses its properties of support, resulting in a weakened back structure in the chair. Other types of reclining control mechanisms utilize springs, acting in compression or tension. Both these types of reclining control mechanisms are complex, due generally to the many parts that are included, rendering them not only expensive but also large in size, not pleasing in appearance, and also noisy in operation.
An object of the present invention is to overcome these problems of prior art reclining control mechanisms, and to provide a control mechanism which is pleasing in appearance, quiet in operation, and effective in its control of reclining in a chair. Another object is to provide a reclining control mechanism which is simple in construction, presenting no problems in installation or removal.
These objects are achieved through the present invention by utilizing a plate, preferably of spring steel, having opposed faces disposed at an angle with respect to each other. One of the faces of the plate is joined to the back of the chair, while the other face is joined to the chair seat. A restoring force is exerted by the plate tending to restore the plate faces to the angle therebetween whenever they are forced away from that angle.
A particularly suitable form of plate is U-shaped, and is substantially encased in resilient, preferably elastomeric, material which is also U-shaped. The resilient material may include a flap extending parallel to and between the encased legs of the plate. Preferably the legs of the U-shaped plate define an angle less than about 110.degree. with the mid-portion of the U-shaped plate.
The invention will be more completely understood by reference to the following detailed description.